


The Late Afternoon

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King began to smile after he ate a chocolate treat. He glanced at two pet alligators.





	The Late Afternoon

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King began to smile after he ate a chocolate treat. He glanced at two pet alligators. He laughed in a gentle tone before he scratched snouts and their tails wagged. A flawless late afternoon. 

One sick alligator eventually died prior to the Sewer King sobbing. Flawless late afternoons.

 

THE END


End file.
